icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparissa
Sparissa (Sp/encer + M/'arissa') is the pairing of Marissa Benson and Spencer Shay. It is also sometimes referred to as "Marisser" (Mariss/a + Spenc/'er' ). Marissa and Spencer have a mutual respect for each other. Marissa thinks Spencer is a nutcase/idiot (which most people do think as well) and has insulted him on occasion. However, Marissa sometimes shows concern for Spencer. She tells him to do things and to take care of himself like a mother would do, like sewing his name on his underwear and making him put on clean shirts. It is possible that she has feelings for him. It also seems like they have an "opposites-attract" relationship. Marissa is uptight, strict and overprotective of her son, Freddie Benson while Spencer is fun, carefree and is somewhat loose with the rules when it comes to his younger sister, Carly Shay. They were engaged to be married in Carly's iChristmas fantasy. Reasons for Sparissa to happen *Both of them looked after/helped Lewbert when he got hurt. *Opposites attract: Spencer lets Carly have too much freedom, Marissa gives Freddie too little freedom. *Both of them have hung out when Carly and Freddie weren't in. *Both of them have showed concern for the other. Sparissa Moments Season 1 Moments iNevel *Marissa spies on Spencer through her peephole, something that Freddie has done to Carly (a crush). This possibly is something Bensons do to people they like or just care about. *Marissa chases Spencer down the hall, curious to know what he was doing with so much butter. iStakeout * Marissa instructs Spencer to put on a fresh shirt, which he does. * Spencer wonders where Marissa went after he puts on a new shirt and she is gone. iCarly Saves TV *Marissa spends time helping Spencer while he sculpts. *Marissa gives Spencer a fruit, folds his laundry, and warns him to be safe while handling a screwdriver. *When Spencer gets hurt, she cleans his wound, gives him a sugar free lollipop and instructs him to lick slower. *Marissa shares Freddie's snacks with Spencer. *She seems overprotective for him and tells him to sew his name into his underwear. *This is a huge Sparissa episode because they spend a lot of quality time together. Season 2 Moments iHurt Lewbert *Both Spencer and Marissa help Lewbert when he gets injured. iLook Alike *Spencer agrees with Marrisa that the kids shouldn't go to the MMA fight. iGo To Japan: *Marissa sees Spencer with his towel off two times. *Marissa enjoys the massage with Spencer... before they find out they were trapped in the seaweed . *Marissa and Spencer work together to rescue Carly, Sam, and Freddie. *Spencer promises Marissa that he wouldn't tell Freddie about being chipped. iChristmas: (Alternate univerese) *Spencer and Marissa are engaged and appear to be very happy together. The only flaw is that Spencer is uptight and stiff when they are engaged, so there is no way the two would be engaged in real life. It would also effect Carly and Freddie's friendship if Carly becomes his aunt. The show itself would not be the same. *Spencer kisses Marissa. *Spencer proposes to Marissa and they become engaged. Category:Adults Category:Season 2 Category:spencer Category:Benson family Season 3 Moments iSaved Your Life *In the extended version of iSaved Your Life, Mrs. Benson (Marissa) lends Spencer a pair of dry socks. Season 4 Moments iSam's Mom *Marrisa is adamant that they stay at the Shay apartment until they are sure the Shadow Hammer is not after Freddie. *Spencer doesn't say anything when Marrisa calls Carly a "dumbo." iParty with Victorious *Spencer accepts having Freddie stay at the apartment when Marissa asks him to. *Spencer asks Marissa why she's still in his apartment, not that they didn't want her there. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Benson family Category:Spencer Category:Season 4 Category:Season Finale